Dreams and Wishes
by Montyyx
Summary: Mai has made a deal with a Ghost. She has 2 months to make her dreams and wished come true or she dies. SPR tries and convences Mai to do so, but she said it would make another unhappy. Gene helps the situation... Making Mai live. Happily.


They were in the middle if a case. Mai just had a horrible dream. Not suited for a 18-year-old. The dream was full of lust and murder. She woke up and had tears in her eyes. For two reasons. One, the dream was graphic, two, she was now possessed by the ghost.

_Don't worry dear Mai. I have yet to pass on is 'cus I want to make some one have their happy ending. Like myself. _Whispered the voice in her head.

_You were murdered by your lover. _Mai said back. _Twas only 'cus he loved me._ Mai involuntarily stood up from her bed and walked into the base. Everyone was there and they all looked at her.

They all watched Mai. She smirked, since when does Mai smirk? Was everyone's thoughts. She walked up to Naru.

"Hay. Oliver." she whispered. Only Madako and Lin heard her say this to him and were shocked. _Oliver. Help._ Was Mai's thought.

"Where did you hear that Mai?" he snapped quietly.

"Mai's not here at the moment." she said. He grabbed her and Lin also grabbed her.

"Who are you and why are you possessing Mai?" he asked.

"Now, now, Oliver. Mai _let_ me possess her. I only want to make her... dream, he he, come true. You see one of Mai's dreams was to die. To be with her family. Then it changed because you, SPR became Mai's family. Then it it bcame into a simple wish for her Bou-san and Ayako to hook up. She stopped that one and it cam to you to treat her like a person. I'm guessing it's their little secret. A simple wish, came true. The two are now lovers. But her new one wasn't acknowledged. It grew into you smiling. Then a lot more."

"So you want Mai's dream to come true?" asked Masako.

"Well. Yes." she said. "My wish came true. Now my last wish is to help another. I could have used any of you. John has been working on his. To be an exorcist that can have a family. Ayako and Bou-san are now in love. Madako and Lin also have been quite secretive. Oliver, I could see your dream but it is not my place to bother with. Masako had quite a vain wish. Mai only simply wanted you to feel happy again."

"Agian?" asked Bou-san after the shock on the secret being revealed.

"You see, Mai just found out who her spirit guide is. It was the last case. Then he reealed your true identity. His name was Eugene Davis. You, my dear sir, are Oliver Davis. An Mai Taniyama, Wants you to smile. And so be it. You will smile a true smile."

"O-Oliver? Davis?" said Monk. Mai grabbed Madako and kissed her cheek.

"Oliver. She is going to do something that you wish but you don't even take notice of what it is." Madako said in a formal voice.

"Y-Yumi-Chan. Please don't make me do this. I know I want to but... I would be sad if I do it! Please. Pass on! I... I promise to fulfill my wished. If I do not do so by my next birthday. You can come and fulfill my first desire. Death." Mai said. Madako nodded.

"It is October Mai. You have exactly 2 months." Mai nodded and she passed into Mai.

**1st Month **

"Mai... What is your wishes?" asked Naru. They had worked out their problem on his identity and everyone was still trying to find out Mai's Dreams and Wishes.

"It is not my place to fulfill my wishes. Death is my only choice." everyone gasped. "I am ready to see my parents again. Gene tried to change my mind many timed but I declined. He said everyone would under stand but I-" Mai blinked. "Oliver, you idiot scientist! You need to smile a true smile. Ayako and Madako. You know about Mai's true feelings. Everything under them is for her wish. One last wish in store. She wants a real family. HURRY! Only two months left.

**2nd Month**

Naru smiled for Mai when she came in the office saying that Ayako and Bou-san Adopted her as a child. Naru was forced to ask Mai on a date but he did not mind, in fact, he was secretly happy. Only Masako was against the idea and every one was mad at her.

_FlashBack-_

"_Who cares if Mai dies?" she said calmly. "She's just a waist of space and time, anyhow." SMACK. Masako held her hand to her cheek. _

"_Masako. You should know by now that death is nothing to wish upon some one. If you do so to Mai then I'll personally kill you, condemn you to Hell, and then exorcise you." every one was shocked. John, slapped Masako, and then threatened her._

"_O-Okay."_

_EndOfFB_

It was a week after the fight, which was a week after Mai's possession by Gene, they started to date. Shocker to everyone. Naru and Mai were now walking in the park, past the Sakera, it was after their awkward dinner on Christmas, a day before Mai's Birthday.

"N-Naru. Why are you bringing me on a date?" she asked.

"I felt like it." he said in his usual manner. Mai sighed.

"You don't have to complete my wishes." she whispered. They stopped walking. "I know what your all doing. I only have 2 or 3 left. I can die happy now." Naru grabbed her shoulders.

"How can you talk so calmly about your death?" asked Naru shaking the poor girl. "Why can't you see we'll miss you! I'll miss you!" he yelled. Mai was shocked. Naru then kissed Mai deeply on the lips. Mai slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He suddenly deepened the kiss, making Mai moan in his mouth also causing him to do the same. She suddenly go in to it. About They broke apart panting.

"Now I have no wishes." she said, hugging his waist.

"But I do." he whispered as he laid his head on her hair. "Be mine forever, Mai Taniyama."

"I will. Merry Christmas... Oliver." and they went to Mai's house. Where the SPR gang was waiting... to see if Mai got her wish.

**+X~X+**

**How was that? I felt like giving a one-shot for my current favorite anime and anime couple.**

**I know I got Mai's b-day wrong but it was for a reason!**

**How was it? Did you like it? Review and Tell me! **

**I'm curious about your thoughts!**

**Love,**

**+PK**

**PS-**** MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**~Please~**

**+REVIEW+**

**V**


End file.
